cha_chingfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Got to be Earned
It's Got to be Earned is the second song released by the Prudential Corporation Asia showcasing how to earn and save money in case you want something. Characters *Prudence *Pepper *Charity *Bobby *Zul *Justin Music Video About Music Video Many children wants something that some of the parents can't afford because they have many bills to pay, just like what is shown on the music video of this song. The music video shows how we can earn and save for something we want so that we won't bother and lessen the savings of the parents. It's Got To Be Earned w/ Lyrics I see an ad on the TV I want one of those cars in green A price tag on the box now Reminds me that things ain’t free I do my hair and I brush my teeth I need more toothpaste from the store My Mom looks in her purse now Cause I need a few dollars more Everyday brings more everyday things And they all cost money I’m taking my turn to earn I gotta earn me some money Money, money! And if I really want that new set of wheels Then you know that it’s gotta be earned!!! (^o^) (^-^) Say goodbye as they leave for work Cause my parents got bills to pay (Uh Oh, Zul's dad is gonna pay!) My folks work hard for a pay cheque That’s what buys things everyday Turn on sweet tunes on my iPod A gift that Mom and Dad bought for me Thanks Mom and Dad! (Congregations, Zul!) Yeah, you could say that I’m lucky The way that they provide for me Everyday brings more everyday things And they all cost money They cost money! I’m taking my turn to earn I gotta earn me some money I need money! And if I really want that new sweet car Yeah you know it’s gotta be earned I wonder what I’d be good at And how much I could earn I’m pretty good with numbers But the outdoors I prefer I see a sign out the window They’re selling fruit on the side of the street We have fruit trees in our yard Yeah, I think that could work a treat Everyday brings more everyday things And they all cost money They cost money! I’m taking my turn to earn I gotta earn me some money Money, money! And if I really want that new set of wheels Well it’s gotta be earned Mom and Dad said it’s okay To turn our fruit into hard-earned cash It’s good to have some extra hands From my helpful friends in the band We work hard and show special care And we’re singing all the time Yeah! Look at this stack of dollars I made Today I got paid! Cause if I want that awesome car (It's Okay, Zul!) I better just earn, earn, earn If I work hard I can buy my own things I guess that’s the lesson learned And cause I want those hot rod wheels I earned my money and now it’s mine And so the lesson to be learned If you really want something, YEAAAAAAAAH!!! It’s gotta be earned...? Category:Music Video Category:Starring Zul